Clocktower
by Tai-taiAd1
Summary: dinah and helena fic, yes, it's slash. i did some tweaking on it.
1. clocktower

Title: Clocktower  
  
Author: Me  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to WB.  
  
Note: I'm not sure exactly where this belongs in the timeline of events, but yeah. Ok.  
  
Pairing: Dinah/Helena  
  
She's standing at the balcony of the clocktower. I'm not. I'm standing inside, where it's safe. Where I don't need to worry about this burning feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling that makes me want to pin her against a wall and make her feel the exact same way. Her back is facing me. Arms crossed, as usual. Soft sunlight pouring over the perfection that is her. Her smell is everywhere. Light scent of strawberry kiwi, of all things. It's probably her shampoo. I see her shiver, wrap those slender arms around the even leaner body. I imagine what it'd feel like with my arms around her. Holding her. Nose buried in her soft short hair, lips pressed to the back of her neck. I'm not that much shorter than her. It's mostly her shoes, an illusion. I can feel her breathing with me, inhale, exhale, puff of air when she chuckels. It's much much too early to bury myself in these fantasies. I haven't even said 'good morning' to her yet. Nevertheless, I am here, she is there, and that glass is far too thin to hold the tension I must be radiating her way. Somehow I think she knows it too because she's moving. Head down, long casual strides back inside. I'm not sure if I've braced myself to face her yet. I might be blushing. So I turn, back now facing her and staring at the door. About ready to walk into the kitchen, but no. No, she won't let me go. Her warm palm is placed lightly on my shoulder, enough to make me die just then. Not so pefectly manicured nails grip at me, so I look back. Now I know i'm blushing because she's smiling a smile so unfamiliar yet so comforting. A warm smile. A smile I pray that she will only give to me. Her fluttering eyes prove that she's still a little sleepy, unlike I, who seems on the verge of a heart attack.  
  
"Morning, Blondie." The tone of her voice is just what I need, and so slowly the corner of my mouth is tugged into a smirk. She leads me into the kitchen for breakfast. 


	2. Gumshoe and everything else

Title: Gumshoe and everything else  
  
Author: Me  
  
Disclaimer: Not mines  
  
Note: I know the stories are short, I can't help it.  
  
Pairing: Dinah/Helena  
  
I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I'm not paying any attention to anything Barbara is saying...They just haven't noticed yet. I'm far too proud of myself and the fact that I just figured out the small clue that cracked open the new case. Not to mention, she's currently leaning over my shoulder, hand placed firmly on my armrest, reading the words on the screen with me. I think she's about to say something, but realize that she's actually murmuring while reading. Minty. Green mint toothpaste. She sucks in a short breath then sighs. I take it that she's done reading but for some reason she's still not moving. I feel a shift and she moves back to let Oracle take a look. My eyes are still fixated on the screen like I'm waiting for it to do a trick. Barbara says something about our latest big bad and since I'm not really in the position to say anything coherent, I just nod and she leaves. I'm about to let go of the breath that I've been holding when I realize that Helena is still in the room. And I'm still liable to make an ass of myself. I start to make some excuse to leave the room, but she cuts me off.  
  
"What's up with you?" I can hear that it came out a little sharper than she intended, so she quickly follows up with, "You seem a little spaced, so I just wanted to make sure you're ok."  
  
Stumbling with my words, I manage a, "No no, I'm just - ah - tired. Yeah. Gotta give the upandcoming psychic a break you know?" I chuckle, trying to hide my nervousness, but fail miserably.  
  
"Right, ookay...If you need anything you can tell me you know that right?" I mumble a 'yeah' and she's off.  
  
Sighing deeply, I try to undo the knot that formed between my brain and the rest of my body, hoping that my heart that has jumped into my throat will fall back into place. 


	3. Walking the Girl

Title: Walking the Girl  
  
Author: Me  
  
Disclaimer: we've been through that already...  
  
Note: Sorry if the chapters are too short. Most of my stories are written on an inspiration high and sometimes it dies out too quickly.  
  
It's late and if I were any other person, anywhere else, I'd be running a trail of fire. Screw dog walkers and drunk pedestrians. But I'm not any other person, I'm not anywhere else, and frankly, I'm way too tired to be running anywhere. I don't care if there's free ice cream involved. I know that there's someone following me. I could feel them behind me just as I neared Johnson street. I doubted that they were harmful because it's been 3 blocks and nothing's happened. My curiosity gets the better of me, so I swiftly turn around, and what I see....Well, doesn't really surprise me. Helena. Hands buried in the pockets of her leather coat, amused little smirk on her face.  
  
"Took you long enough." She briskly walks toward me.  
  
"Well, I knew you loved me, but enough to stalk me? Tsk tsk tsk." I'm amazed by the calmness that has seemed to take over me and am very glad for it.  
  
She puts her arm over my shoulders, walking by my side. "Just keeping you safe."  
  
I want to put my arm around her waist, but settle for leaning into her, feigning weariness.  
  
"You sure you're ok kiddo?" She whispers, her thumb grazing my arm.  
  
Eyes closed, steps misplaced, I give a small smile and say to her, "Wonderful."  
  
"Well, that's good, cause you're gonna need to get up bright and early for training tomorrow."  
  
"And what kind of early might you be talking about?" I peek at her through one eye.  
  
"The 4 in the morning kind."  
  
"Argh. Bite me."  
  
I suddenly regret saying it, for now I have become very aware of her lips, hovering dangerously close to my ear. Not needing to look at her, I can tell that she's grinning at me and she whispers ever so slowly, "You wish."  
  
I could have stopped living just then but luckily, we've reached the clocktower and Barbra is giving us, a look that could scare the shit back into satan. That's ok. Anything is better than having to deal with the jarbled mess that is my hormones. My arms have gone stiff and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be that way straight through any lecture that Barbra has planned for the evening.  
  
"Grounded for a week, don't ever do it again, muggers, rapists, and fans of Britney Spears, I know, I know. I'll be in my room." With that said, I quickly pull myself out of Helena's grasp and walk to my room.  
  
I can still feel their eyes following me, and I shut the door. This is not good...not good at all.  
  
A/N: tweaking. nothing big. 


	4. Spoonful of Sugar

Title: Spoonful of sugar  
  
Author: Me  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Note: I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! i know i know, it's still shorter than my attention span, but bare with me here. I try ok! I try!  
  
Rating: Pg-13...swearing...c'mon swear more!  
  
Now I know that I'm obsessed because staring at her eating cereal isn't supposed to be this agonizing. This is the first time I've actually ever wanted to be a spoon. I bow my head as the tension gets thick when Barbara comes into the room. We're all trying our best to ignore it. I don't think anyone has had an actual conversation since the night before, but the funny thing is that no one knows why we're not talking. I'm not even sure. Helena and Barbara tried knocking on my door and to my attention but since I'm a stubborn, I just stayed in bed. Not even a whisper. Eventually they left and I fell asleep, trying as I could to not think of Helena. But I let myself down. I can't not think of her. I'm shaked out of my thoughts when the angel herself calls my name.  
  
"Huh, wha?" I look at her dazed.  
  
"I asked if ytou were ready for training." She looks at me through hooded eyes. I think she's afraid that she upset me, something that's all kinds of impossible.  
  
Furrowing my brow and giving a small smile, I say 'ok' and leave the kitchen table to get ready.  
  
We're in the training room, both a little out of ourselves. She absently mutters something about agility training and we fall into the same routine of punches and kicks, not saying anything to each other. After a short break, we end up in sparring stances, ready to attack. Looking at her head on, a feeling starts to rise in me that I never thought was possible. Hate. I hate her for being so unattainable and for torturing me like she does. I hate her for being so beautiful, for being so self-destructive. I hate her for being her. I hate her for driving me crazy with everything she does. I hate the fact that of all people, I love her. Right now, all I want to do is kick her ass.  
  
Driving straight into her, the collision is swift, our bodies forced together and then into a wall. Clashing with everything on the way. I hear a scream, I'm not sure whose it is. My arms are flailing and my legs are everywhere at once. I'm not even sure if I hit her or not but I continue slamming into her over and over again. Then I'm on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, breathing rapidly. She's standing near me, yelling words I never knew existed until finally she catches her breath and stops.  
  
"Why won't you just tell us what's wrong. Tell me?" She's hovering over me with those invasive blue eyes, peeling me away. "Dinah," She breathes.  
  
Still stuck in my shell of hate, I stare at her blankly and say very clearly, "Fuck you."  
  
Helena blinks a couple of times, then just asks bluntly, "What the hell is your dysfunction?! We've tried our best to help you, hell for a moment, I thought that I actually liked you! Jesus, I know we all have our issues here but for godsakes, won't you just throw a us fucking bone!?"  
  
I push myself off the ground and stand infront of her, eye to eye. After a long pause, I come to a realization. I can hate her for making me crazy all I want but in the end, despite my suck ass way of showing it, I love her. Annoyed with myself, I stare at her a little longer.  
  
She's angry and frustrated and I really want that look on her face to go away. So I step towards her, my common sense a million miles away, grab her head and pull her down for a kiss. Or whatever you want to call it. It was rough and abrupt and not at all what I imagined what our first kiss would be. I push her away and wait for the twisting feeling rise out of my stomach. I feel torn and disappointed and of all the damn things, disgusted with myself. Half wanting to apologize and half wanting to kill myself, I run away, leaving her alone in the room. I never noticed that I was crying.  
  
a/n: I'M TRYING OK!! 


	5. Please don't let me fall

Title: Please don't let me fall.  
  
Author: Meesh  
  
Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
Note: I hated the way the ending for 'clocktower' went and the more I thought about it, the more it sucked, so I decided to revise it. 'Sides, I was feeling kinda melancholy.

There lies everything that hurts me, right behind that door. No, don't think, I tell myself, that'll make it worse. Don't think, don't think, just breathe. Go.  
  
Step through the door, the first thing my eyes come in contact with is the dark canvas spotted with stars. It gleams through the glass of the clocktower. God, it's late. How long have I been in there? Omph-not enough time to think...I'm being pushed back into my room, two strong hands against my shoulders. I stumble back, she closes the door.  
  
"We need to talk." Curt. That's the only word that can describe how she sounds.  
  
I respond flatly, "You should know that that is the last thing I want to do." What? It is.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We need to talk." Her eyes are darker than usual. This is going to take a long time isn't it?  
  
Then for no apparent reason, I say, "About what?" Not even trying to feign innocence. She must think I'm intentionally being stupid, but I really can't help it.  
  
"Dinah, I-" her face softens a little and she tries again, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea but-"  
  
I look her straight in the eye. "Don't. Don't give me that. Don't even bother, I don't want nor need some half assed speech about how ridiculous the whole notion was. I know that it was stupid."  
  
"I'm more than positive that you're very aware of the situation at hand. I'm not going to dismiss what think of me, what you feel for me."  
  
"Then what the hell are we doing here?" I wrap my arms around myself.  
  
"I'm not that sure..." Her focus trails off to somewhere past me. "I'm not even going to pretend that I know how to handle this. Dinah, you mean a lot to me. You have no idea how you impact the way I am," she pauses for a moment and I train my glare on a patch of carpet not too far from my feet. "I get scared whenever you leave. I mean, after what happened with Sandy, there's always a voice at the back of my head that begs me to go find you and make sure you're ok. And that's a lot for a person like me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly 'Miss Altruestic,' but you changed that. You reminded me that this is more than just a game. That there's more than just having some fun kicking some ass. I never thought I could care so much about the people I protect," I look up and she's standing right infront of me, sky blue eyes rimmed with tears, "I love you for that. And I know it's not the kind of love you want, don't get me wrong, it's not like it's impossible. I wouldn't be surprised if I fell in love with you, it's just...I couldn't handle being the person that broke your heart."  
  
Sincerely, I ask, "What makes you think that you would?"  
  
We're watching each other closely and she sighes deeply, "Whether I mean to or not, I will. I don't think it, I know it. And trust me when I say, I never, ever want to do that to you." I shut my eyes as I feel her lean into me, her chin tilting upwards, and place a firm kiss on my forehead. Not opening my eyes, I hear her step back and slowly walk away to the door. I hear her turn the knob and step outside. Just before she closes the door, she wishes me a goodnight.  
  
Still blind to my surroundings I stand in the empty room, arms gripping my body for all it's worth. I'm far too afraid that if I let go, I'll fall apart. To no one but myself and the walls, I whisper, "Goodnight."  
  
a/n: how's that? better? I hope it was...


	6. Wounds that just won't heal

Title: Wounds that just won't heal  
  
Author: Meesh  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
Distribution: Sure, post it if you like. Just give me a link so I know where it is.  
  
Note: All it takes is a good dose of Dashboard Confessional and the writing begins!  
  
It's colder than it should be. As I squint at my surroundings, I realize that I never actually slipped into bed so much as onto. The window was left wide open, allowing stray beams of sunlight to drift right into my eyes. A rumble of annoyance starts at the back of my head, then I remember the events from the night before, dropping into a more gloomy state of mind. I plop my head face down into the pillow and hope to catch a couple more minutes of sleep. Maybe I'll slip into the blankness that seemed to consume me. Anything is better than this.  
  
There's a light tap on my door and Barbara's dim voice telling me to get up. I emit a small grunt to let her know that I'm up and look at my clock. It's only been two or three minutes since I last woke when I notice that dull feeling burrowed its way into me and has started to pulsate. I grumble and get out of bed, getting ready as slow as I possibly can.  
  
I'm sitting alone at the kitchen counter, Barbara in the other room, when Helena sweeps in cautiously. On her trail from the door to the fridge, she looks over at me and gives me a nervous little smile. Then makes herself a small breakfast. I can tell she's taking a chance when she pulls up a seat right around the corner. For a moment, the only sounds heard was the steady tapping of the keyboard from the adjoining room and the occasional clink of a kitchen utensil. We're both staring down at our food as the stress of the situation builds. I finally break and speak up,  
  
"Those waffles look good..."  
  
She looks up from her plate and our eyes meet. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem...Anytime." Staring at each other, we both start chuckling at how ridiculous the scene is.  
  
She's smiling broadly, "So this is what we've been reduced to? Complimenting each other's breakfast? We really need more things to do."  
  
"That would really cut into my sitting around time..."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
I smirk at her timidly, "It shouldn't be like this. I don't like things like this."  
  
"You know, neither do I." Breaking eye contact, she goes on, "Can we just, not do this...I mean, not have to be so...shy around each other. Lord knows that is that last thing either of us are."  
  
I lower my gaze, settling it on her plate, "I would like that."  
  
"Good. So we have a deal?"  
  
My attention jumps back to her, "Sure, deal." We reach out our hands, my eyes drift back down...Those waffles really do look good. As soon as I feel our hands meet, I reach out with my free arm, and stab a syrup and whipped cream covered cake with my fork, bringing it over to my plate. She lets go, ready to steal it back, but I take a good bite out of if before she can.  
  
"That was mine."  
  
Finishing it off, I smile at her sweetly, "Was being the operative word."  
  
She mock-scowles at me, then brings her hand back up, swiping a smudge of cream off my cheek, "You dork." I blush a little as she proceeds to suck the residue from her thumb.  
  
I look at my watch, noticing the time I realize that I'm going to be late for school and pardon myself from the table. She picks up the dishes, offering to clean up, and I head out the door.  
  
I'm stepping into the giant cage of an elevator when she steps out from the kitchen. With very un-Helena-like, vulnerable eyes she says, "Dinah, be safe."  
  
I give her a smile and a nod, then watch her disappear behind the gates. I guess not everything is ok.  
  
a/n: uhh, tada...? heh. 


	7. Stealing Baby Bird

Title: Stealing Baby Bird  
Author: Meesh  
Disclaimer: The idiot boys and the mother belong to me. All others, I just wish...  
Distribution: Just send me the link.  
Note: WEEOW....ok...nuff said  
  
  
  
  
Walking my way to the campus, I can't help but feel somewhat strained. I want to be happy that at least Helena and I can be civil when we're together, but an empty-ness seems to be rivaling it and winning. Then, idea that we could ever be more than friends was plausible...Well, more than it is now. Now, the distance between us is indisputable. If only-  
  
  
*******back at the clocktower  
  
"Where is she going?" The short haired woman asked, eyes following the small red dot on the screen.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Barbara made her way to the computer.  
  
"The school is right there! What is she doing?!"  
  
The two stared at the blinking orb and watched it slip into an alleyway, a block away from Dinah's school. It heads straight to the street and pauses for a second.  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
Soon the tracer is speeding off, back towards the clocktower. Just before it hits the same street, the dot vanishes from the screen.  
  
Before Barbara can even get a word in, Helena is gone.  
  
********  
  
Hopping over rooftops, the Huntress scans the congested streets of New Gotham. Stopping on one of the shorter buildings, she crouches down. Realizing that she has absolutely no idea on what she's supposed to do, having no clue as to where Dinah went, and even what car she might be in. If she's in a car at all. Agitated and really worried, she flicks on her communicator and calls for Barbara.  
  
"We know that she's still close by. If she's in a vehicle, she has to be near, the traffic is really slow today." The red head doesn't even need to scold the younger girl for just leaving, understanding exactly how panicked she must be right now. "I'm assuming whoever the kidnapper is, was smart enough to have an alternate route. Look for any stray cars."  
  
Standing back up, she replies, "Got it. And I hope you know, when I find whoever did this, I'm not gonna hold any promises that they'll end up alive."  
  
"I didn't expect that you would."  
  
And with that, she was off once again.  
  
********  
  
Huh, what? Wait ok, breathe. Breathe. Where the hell am I?! I try moving around, only to find that my hands and legs are tied up, there's a gag in my mouth, I'm blindfolded, and my head hurts like a bitch. I'm lying horizontally, and from the sounds in the background, I'm assuming that I'm in a car. Focusing, I try to undo the ropes around my wrists, but it's too hard to do with my eyes covered. Re-organizing my priorities, I center my energy on the cloth wrapped around my head. I'm able to loosen the knot, so I angle my head upward and the obstructing item slips down to my neck. Blinking, I study my surroundings, seeing that I am infact in the back of a car, SUV probably. Voices are arguing over something, so I keep still and listen in.  
  
"I want pizza."  
  
"You had pizza last night!"  
  
"You ate the whole thing!"  
  
"No I didn't!"   
  
The two male voices go on bickering. Sure, don't let the kidnapped girl in the back of your car distract you. From the way they talk and the sound of their voices, I guess that they're the same age as me. Maybe a year younger. Looking down, I realize that mly transmitter is turned off, but I seriously doubt those idiots could have figured it out. I must've rolled onto something that shut it off or something.  
  
"Quiet down! You're going to wake her up!" An all too familiar voice chimes in.   
  
The boys mumble their apologies, and the car drives on.  
  
No, no, it can't be. Breathing deeply, I have to stay calm. Turn on the transmitter, I have to turn on the transmitter. I create the image of it flickering on in my head, when we suddenly hit a speed bump. My whole body lifts off the floor and falls back down, the necklace smacking into the smeared-lint carpetry of the vehicle. Grunting, I hear a click in my ear and hear noises other than the two stooges in my head. Heh, that works too.   
  
I'm just about to speak into the mic, but then I see the two boys hovering over me.  
  
"Uh, mom, too late..." One of them says, turning towards the drivers seat.  
  
Oh God...Helena, where are you??  
  
**********  
  
She glides over a building, landing in a corner near where the car was last seen.  
  
"Helena!"   
  
"What? Anything good?"  
  
"Very. Dinah's transmitter is back on radar. I can hear some of the background noise, but it's all muffled."  
  
The brunette takes some comfort in the new found information, "Just tell me where she is."  
  
"A couple blocks west of you. Near Davis street."  
  
"I'm there." Helena jumps back up onto a building, more than ready to take revenge.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
**a/n: Lookie! I got a plot and everything...yay! Don't worry, I'll have the rest of it in soon. I just need to rest the noggin some. 


	8. Stained Red Everywhere

Title: Stained red everywhere  
Author: Meesh  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah.  
Note: HELLO! well, i'm really freaking sorry about not writing sooner. Writer's block is a bitch. Uhm, well...yeah...enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm tied up and gagged on the floor of the SUV belonging to my psycho ex-mom. Two very unnerving boys are scrutinizing my every move. There's a nagging little voice, smothered in static, ringing in my left ear.  
  
Nomal life my ass.  
  
We swerve abruptly and I'm tossed into the nearest wall. My head collides with a toolbox, and everything goes black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon Barbara, do you have anything?" Helena paused on a rooftop, shading her eyes from the invading sun. They've been on the chase for hours, causing the young vigilante to get very irritable.  
  
"I've been able to establish that there's atleast two males and one woman. I'm pretty sure this is a family job."  
  
"A family job?"  
  
"At one point one of the males referred to their 'mom.' I'm thinking whoever's doing this used to know Dinah."  
  
"A foster parent maybe?"  
  
"Most likely." The red head furrowed her brow, staring at her screen.  
  
Helena rubbed her head, "Did you call Reese?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a couple streets away, backup's on the way."  
  
"Good. Our kidnappers are going to need all the cops in New Gotham holding me back." She shifted her weight, looking around, "Anything now?"  
  
"They're moving into Carter avenue, I think they've stopped."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mumbles echo when I flutter my eyes open. My body is completely off the ground and drifting in the air. Sweaty palms are clasped to my wrists and ankles, and I look around. The two slightly scrawny looking boys are lugging me threw a very thin corridor. Ugly pale-yellow lights flicker on and off, illuminating the puke green colored walls. Craning my head, I see her behind us. Her eyes are empty, the creepiness exaggerated by her inane smirk. Exactly how I remember her.  
  
Tears well up in my eyes as everyting around me becomes frighteningly familiar. All the voices are hollow and incoherent as I feel my surroundings being swallowed in darkness. We head lower and lower into all that I tried to leave behind. All that haunts me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is she!? Where is she?!" Helena's hand slide shakily down the railings. Reese's footsteps stomp rhythmically with the woman's. The sound bounces against the cracked walls.  
  
Barbara leans her weight onto her left arm, elbow planted in the armrest. "Calm down, Helena."  
  
The two stumble their way, right into a split hall. The officer is about to suggest going opposite ways when The brunette turns right.  
  
Catching up with her, he asks, "You sure this is the right way?"  
  
She gives him a look, as if to say, 'what do you think?' Then quickly snaps forward once more. Reese, speechless, just follows her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Memories squirm around in my head and I try jerking out of the grip I've been trapped in. The boy holding onto my wrists yanks on me, causing pain to shoot down my sides. My teeth are clenched, digging into the cloth in my mouth. The room got significantly darker and the tears are blurring my vision even more.  
  
I shut my eyes, clinging to Barbara's faint voice. I have a hard enough time trying to push back all the prying thoughts clawing at me, when I realize that Barbara is muttering directions. Relief helps clear the knot in my throat and I take some solace in the image of Helena sweeping in to rescue me.  
  
I mentally repeat, 'it's going to be okay,' when everyone halts. I still can't see anything and all of a sudden my body thuds onto a cold concrete floor. A very deep voice grumbles, chuckling.  
  
My face burns and fire spreads down my back. The scars, the wounds. I feel them unsettle, as if every single one were slowly opening.   
  
"Dinah, Dinah, Dinah. It's been so long since I've seen you." His tone is sinister, kneeling down to me.  
  
I peer at him, tears sliding down. A stubby, rough finger cradles my chin. His thumb brushing back and forth against my cheek. His skin is so dry, it scrapes me.  
  
He's smiling as he pulls out my gag, "Now tell me, do you miss daddy?"  
  
My lips pressed firmly together, I muster up all my courage, and spit right in his eye.  
  
"Little bitch!" He jerks my head away and backs up.  
  
Barbara whispers, telling me that Helena is near, and I snicker.  
  
He hovers over me, disgusted, and his foot shoots into my stomach. I'm buzzing with pain, blood seeping out of the corner of my mouth. He releases a string of other curses, as he continues to kick me.  
  
"Fucking whore! I bring you back to our family, and this is how you treat me?!"  
  
Blow after blow, I expect another one coming, but it doesn't. Instead there's a clamoring sound and I hear another string of profanity, only more feminine. Large, strong arms wrap around me. There's a faint scent of aftershave.  
  
"Dinah? Dinah? Are you ok?" A male voice, much more gentle, calls. "This is detective Reese. Dinah, please, if you can hear me, say something."  
  
"H-Helena." And as soon as her name left my lips, there was a gust of air, and her a long arms slipping underneath me. Looking up, I see her eyes are red and her hair is a little messy.  
  
"Hey kid," she smiles at me weakly. "You okay?"  
  
Leaning into her, I mumble into her arm, "I am now." Drifting back into myself.  
  
  
~~~~  
**a/n: holy freaking hell, that took a long time didn't it?! gawwd, i'm sorry about that. well, i've been kinda pissed for numerous reasons. one, including the fact that i couldn't watch the last episode of BoP because it was bumped out by a VOLLEYBALL GAME!!! **sniffle** I'm traumatized, really i am. HEY, someone wanna do me a favor and at least tell me that the episode was as good as i imagined? (AHEM...well not THAT good...) 


End file.
